Petits cours d'éducation sexuelle pour un ange
by barjy02
Summary: Quand Castiel apparait ce soir là, Dean ne s'attend certainement pas ce que l'ange lui demande,embarrassé,de lui donner "des petits cours d'éducation sexuelle"... Attention un peu de mise en pratique...donc "M"


« Petites cours d'éducation sexuelle pour un ange »

Dean feuilletait un magasine sans un intérêt trouvé dans la chambre du dernier Motel où son frère et lui s'étaient arrêté pour la nuit…

Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort…

Il jeta un œil vers Sam plongé dans l'écran de son ordinateur, assis sur son lit…

« Je me fais chier là…On irait pas se boire un verre…Y a un bar à 2 pas d'ici…Ca te dit pas ? »

« Quoi ? D'aller lever une fille à … » Il regarda l'heure

« 23h45…Non merci…Mais rien ne t'empêcher d'y aller»

Il se renfrogna et se colla au mur, lui-même assis sur son lit…

« Il arrive quand Garth ? »

« Demain fin de matinée…Tu me l'as déjà demandé 10 fois…Pourquoi t'essayerait pas de dormir ? »

« J'ai pas sommeil… »

Il jeta le magasine sur la table de nuit quand un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre, apparut Castiel….

« Ah bah qui voilà…C'est à cette heure- ci que tu débarques toi ? » en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit…

Castiel resta au milieu de la chambre, muet…Vu sa tête, quelque chose le tracassait…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, mec ?…T'es encore plus balai dans le cul que d'habitude »

L'ange tiqua puis fixa le bout de ses chaussures

« Cass…T'as un souci, mec » commença à s'inquiéter Dean

« Oui et non » laissa tomber l'ange

«Comment ça oui et non…C'est oui ou c'est non…Soit plus clair »

Il leva les yeux….C'était demander l'impossible à Castiel….

« J'ai besoin de toi…Enfin…Disons plutôt de ton…expérience »

Dean fronça les sourcils

«Mon expérience…Quelle expérience ? »

Il crut voir Castiel rougir

« Mec, ca va ? T'es sûr ?»

« Je…J'ai…Tu… »

« Génial…Plus clair que ça tu meurs…Bon, tu vas accoucher oui…J'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi »

Il entendit Sam étouffé un rire…Castiel releva la tête, pétrifié…

Il n'avait pas encore noté la présence du cadet …

« Non…Rien » en baissant les yeux…

« Tu peux parler devant Sam enfin … »

« Oui mais c'est que c'est assez…. »

Il respira un grand coup

« …personnel »

Sam se leva en fermant son ordinateur…

«Ca va, j'ai compris… Je vais aller me prendre un verre…Je reviendrais plus tard…Je vous laisse… » en montrant son téléphone de la main à Dean…

Il sortit suivi du regard rageur de ce dernier…

La porte fermée, il se retourna vers l'ange qui n'avait pas bougé…

« Bon » en soupirant

« C'est quoi alors ton fameux problème personnel» insista Dean

Il vit Castiel prendre sur lui

« J'ai des envies…Enfin mon vaisseau… »

Il grimaça visiblement plus qu'embarrassé

« Il réagit »

Dean se mit à rire

« Quoi ? T'es occupé de me dire que tu bandes, c'est ça ? »

Castiel blémit

Il se tourna vers lui…Dean sentit qu'il était à 2 doigts de disparaitre…

« Oh merde…Pardon, Cass…Mais pourquoi tu viens me parler de ça aussi » mi gêné mi amusé par la situation.

« Y a juste que j'aurais besoin de savoir…Enfin »

Il se frotta la nuque, de plus en plus embarrassé

« Comment on fait ? »

« Hein ? »

« J'aimerais que tu me montres ce qu'il faut faire, Dean »

« Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas Sam »

« J'ai analysé vos comportements et tu me sembles avoir plus d'expérience que lui… »

Dean bomba le torse, fier comme un paon

« Tu as eu beaucoup de femme dans ta vie…Sam est plus fidèle et loyal, son expérience est donc moindre »

Dean se vexa…

« Viens là toi » lança Dean à l'encontre de Castiel qui se redressa tout heureux que son initiative eut reçu un écho positif….

Dean fouilla dans sa poche et calla dans la main de l'ange quelques pièces

« Va te regarder un film porno…Si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu as très bien retenu ta leçon la dernière fois … »

Castiel regarda l'argent, dubitatif

« Embrasser n'est pas un souci pour moi…Techniquement, c'est assez simple…Mais pour ce qui est de ça »

Il pointa son entre jambe

« Je sais pas quoi faire »

Dean s'affala sur son lit

« Tu veux que je t'explique quoi ? » s'interrogea Dean en craignant la réponse

Encouragé par l'attitude de Dean, Castiel retrouva sa contenance ainsi que sa naiveté légendaire et sa franchise toute innocente...

« Montre-moi »

Dean ferma les yeux, hésitant entre l'envie de rire, de hurler ou de le foutre dehors…

« Je vais rien te montrer du tout… »

Castiel se renfrogna

« Ecoute, Cass…Ses choses- là, ça s'apprend tout seul…Je ne vais pas m'amuser à t'expliquer comment on fait…T'es un grand garçon, non ?...Tu veux que je t'apprenne… »

«…une fellation ? » le coupa Castiel

Dean manqua s'étrangler et respira profondément.

« Cass…Tu sais au moins ce que c'est une fellation? »

On se demandait lequel des 2 étaient le plus embarrassé et à l'évidence, ce ne fut pas celui que l'on croyait.

« Oui bien sûr…Mais j'ai eu beau essayer, ça ne marche pas »

« Pardon ? » tiqua Dean

« Physiquement, c'est impossible… »

Il se pencha vers son entre jambe, joignant le geste à la parole…

« Oh putain…Dites- moi que je rêve » en se frappant la tête, pétrifier par le spectacle qui lui était offert par un Castiel tentant désespérément de se faire une fellation…

« Mec..A moins d'être contorsionniste, et même là, ce serait dégueu…C'est ta partenaire qui s'occupe ça, pas toi… »

Dean s'avança

« Bon, on va tout reprendre à zéro…Tu veux bien ? »

Castiel sourit, satisfait….Dean sourit, angoissé…

Il tira la chaise jusqu'au pied du lit et y fit asseoir Castiel…Il s'assit devant lui…

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais du sexe? »

Castiel tiqua ne semblant pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Dean respira profondément

« Tu sais comment ça fonctionne quand même ? »

« J'ai déjà vu les humains copuler, oui… »

« Charmante image » laissa tomber Dean en se secouant la tête

« Ils en copulent pas, Cass…Ils font l'amour… »

« Ah »

« Quand tu te réveilles ? Tu connais la barre du matin…Hum »

« Je ne dors pas, Dean »

Il ferma les yeux

« Ca commence mal… Soyons plus direct…Tu sais ce que veut dire bander ? »

Il baissa les yeux

« Oui…C'est pour ça que je suis là, Dean »

«Et que moi, j'aimerais être ailleurs » répliqua le chasseur.

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien Cass…Finissons- en, tu veux et vite…Parce que là, ça devient surréaliste et très gênant…Ils devraient franchement prévoir des cours d'éducation sexuelle là-haut »

Dean s'appuya les mains sur les genoux et prit sur lui…

« Masturbation…Ce mot te dit quelque chose ? »

L'ange piqua un fard

« J'imagine que oui, vu ta tête…Tu t'es déjà essayer au petit jeu du »

Il fit un mouvement d'aller -retour entre ses jambes

« Je…J'ai… »

« C'est reparti… » en levant les yeux au plafond, dépité

« Respire, mec…On parle cul, pas fin du monde…Alors ? »

« Non » laissa tomber l'ange…

« C'est béaba, mon pote…Tu dois commencer par là… »

« Je fais comment ? »

« Quand tu as envie….Enfin tu sais quand tu es un peu à l'étroit dans ton pantalon, hum ? »

« Oui, merci, Dean….Je sais ce que c'est…» Un peu vexé…

« Je n'arrive à imaginer que je vais te poser cette question… »

Il ferma les yeux

« Cass…Tu as déjà regardé ton sexe? »

« J'ai déjà vu mon vaisseau nu…Donc, techniquement, oui… »

Dean souffla en dodelinant de la tête…

« Tu l'as déjà vu en….Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… » inquiet à l'idée d'une réponse négative…

« Oui » comprit Castiel

« T'as jamais eu l'idée de… »

Il refit le geste…

« J'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre, c'est assez bizarre…C'est un vaisseau pas mon corps…J'aurais l'impression de faire ça à Jimmy et pas à moi… »

« Mon dieu…Sauvez moi, pauvre baiseur…Cass, il n'y a plus de Jimmy, y a plus que toi…Ce vaisseau, ce corps, c'est toi…C'est toi qui a envie, pas lui… »

Il se frotta le visage

« Bon…On accélère là, je suis à 2 doigts de me casser d'ici…La prochaine fois que tu auras…envie… »

Castiel le fixait trop intensément, Dean sentit tous ses moyens s'évanouir.

« Bon, d'abord…Arrête de me regarder comme ça….Tu veux !»

« Mais tu m'as dit la prochaine fois que j'avais envie »

« Oui et bien quoi ? »

L'ange baissa la tête. Le visage de Dean se décomposa…

« Tu te fous de moi, là »

« Non » lui répondit le plus innocemment du monde l'ange

« Je te fais bander ?»

« Disons plutôt que ton âme à cet effet là sur moi, oui…Pourquoi, c'est mal ? »

« Je vais me réveiller…C'est juste un cauchemar…Mais putain, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi des trucs pareils »

Il respira un grand coup.

« Oui, Cass…C'est mal, on bande pas sur un mec »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que …Parce que on bande pas sur un mec…Point barre »

« Tu es homophobe ? »

Dean se figea

« D'où tu connais ce mot-là, toi ? Tu sais ce qu'il signifie au moins »

« Oui… »

« Je ne suis pas homophobe…Y a juste que …MERDE »

« T'es fâché ? »

« Non…Enervé, c'est pas pareil » pesta Dean

« T'es énervé parce que j'ai dit que tu étais homophobe ou parce que j'ai envie de toi…»

Dean perdit pieds…Il se releva en se passant les mains dans les cheveux et faisant les 100 pas…

« Ecoute, Cass…Je m'en fous…Tu fantasmes sur qui tu veux…Rien à branler »

Il se mit à rire tout seul

« C'est le mot »

Castiel sourit à son tour…Dean ne put s'empêcher de voir son envie bien évidente gonfler son pantalon…

Il ferma les yeux….

« Je vais devenir fou…Mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui moi ! »

« Je fais quoi maintenant ?»

« Je t'explique…Tu te barres, loin où je ne peux ni te voir et surtout où je ne peux pas t'entendre… » en grimaçant rien qu'à l'idée.

« Et cette fois-ci, tu te contentes plus de le regarder mais tu le prends en main… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Putain, Cass…Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes là, alors fais ce que je te dis et ferme là, tu veux….Ou sinon va te trouver un autre professeur….Tiens, Sam pourquoi pas »

« Non, c'est toi que je veux »

Dean se crispa

« Evite de dire ce genre de chose devant moi dorénavant …Sinon ça ne va plus le faire, mec»

« Je fais quoi après ? »

« Tu fais un mouvement d'aller et retour avec ta main…Et pour le reste, laisse aller…Tu vas voir, ça va venir tout seul »

« Merci, Dean…Je vais expérimenter cela toute de suite »

Dean n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot que Castiel était déjà parti, le laissant dépité au milieu de la chambre, l'imaginant se masturber en pensant à lui…

« Oh Putain…J'ai besoin d'un verre »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Dean retrouva son frère en grande discussion avec 2 charmantes jeunes femmes, des soeurs…

Il rentra avec l'une d'elle dans leur chambre et Sam avec l'autre, dans celle des filles…

Ils partageaient beaucoup de chose mais pas leur vie intime…

Il eut vite fait de la déshabiller entre 2 baisers fougueux…Il baissa son pantalon et son boxer, tout à son désir, le regard brillant…Elle s'assit en souriant, lui prit son membre et s'apprêtait à lui faire une fellation quand elle se mit à hurler…

Castiel, assis sur la chaise, les observait…

« On a jamais parlé d'être plusieurs…J'ai horreur d'être mâtée »

Elle se releva, ramassa son T-shirt et ses chaussures et quitta la chambre laissant Dean pantalon baissé, fesses au visage de Castiel…

Il ferma les yeux, tachant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, ce qu'il lui demanda plusieurs secondes…Le fait d'imaginer Castiel lui reluquant les fesses, acheva la débandade…

Il remonta son pantalon et furieux se retourna pour fustiger l'ange mais le visage de celui-ci le stoppa net…

Les iris dilatés et le visage lumineux, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres…Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour.

« Toi, tu as pris ton pied »

« Non, mon sexe… » en tiquant, surpris

Dean fut partagé entre la consternation et l'envie de rire…

« J'en conclus à ton air d'abruti que ça t'a plu ? »

« C'était étrange… » en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça étrange…T'as pas aimé ? » lança Dean en écarquillant les yeux

« Si beaucoup…J'ai même expérimenté la chose plusieurs fois… » en regardant sa main.

Dean fit un pas en arrière…

« Euh mec...Pas de ça, s'il te plait…Tu gardes les détails pour toi, tu veux bien»

« Oui… »

« Bon, ceci dit la prochaine fois…Evite de débarquer quand j'expérimente la chose à mon tour, d'accord ? »

« Elle allait te faire une fellation, je trouvais que c'était le bon moment? »

« Cass..MERDE »

« En fait, c'est la même chose que la masturbation mais avec la bouche » constata l'ange

Dean horrifié se passa la main dans les cheveux

« …et il faut être 2 » continua-t-il

«…sauf si on est contorsionniste »

« J'ai besoin d'une bouteille » laissa tomber Dean, déconfit…

« Dean, c'est quoi un cunulimbus… »

« Cass…VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE »

L'ange s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise…Il revit les fesses de Dean et eut envie à nouveau…

Il disparut laissant un Dean sans voix…

« Mais …Mais…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça moi… »

Il s'assit sur son lit puis soudain il sourit en coin…Il regarda l'heure…2h30…

Il téléphona à la réception...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On toqua…Il ouvrit…Une jolie brunette d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt courte vêtue lui sourit

« Salut beau gosse »

« Te fatigue pas…C'est pas pour moi…Va dans la salle de bain et attends que je t'appelle, tu veux bien… »

Elle perdit son sourire

« Tu vas pas me refiler ton père, j'espère ?… »

« Non, mieux, un ange » en refermant la porte….

« Cass….Amène ton cul ici au lieu de fantasmer sur le mien » hurla Dean

Il ne dut pas l'appeler 2 fois…

« Oui »

«Ta braguette» en soupirant

Castiel baissa la tête

« Oh… » Il la remonta, le plus sérieusement du monde…

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi »

« Vraiment ? « Tout sourire…

« Katie…Viens par ici »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une katie seulement vêtue de son string et de son soutien…

Dean sourit…Après l'ange, ce serait lui…

« Katie…Montre au monsieur ici présent ce qu'est-c'est qu'une gâterie et si jamais apprend lui, la même chose mais en mode inversé, il aimerait bien essayer ça aussi… »

Elle s'approcha plongeant ses yeux noirs dans le bleu de ceux de l'ange

« Tu m'as pas menti quand tu m'as dit que c'était un ange… » Elle lui sourit, il rougit…

«Tu fais ce que tu as à faire et puis tu retournes dans la salle de bain…Sous la douche… »

Il lui fit un petit geste de la tête, elle comprit le message…

Elle frotta son pouce et son index discrètement…

« Sur la table de chevet…Pour les 2 »

Il quitta la chambre laissant un Castiel perdu, exclu des débats…

« Ainsi donc un beau mec comme toi a encore des choses à apprendre »

« Oui, madame » en bafouillant

« Je n'ai expérimenté pour le moment que le baiser et la masturbation… »

Elle sursauta…Il lui sourit…Tout à sa naiveté…

« Viens la mon beau et enlève moi cet imper »

Il se laissa faire, paniqué sous les doigts experts de la jeune fille…Elle le tira vers le bord du lit et s'y agenouilla.

Elle lui baissa son pantalon ainsi que son boxer…Il se surprit à voir son corps réagir aux premiers contacts de ses doigts sur sa peau…

« Laisse toi faire, mon p'tit chou…Tu vas adorer ça »

Pour adorer ça, il adora…Le contact de sa langue, de ses doigts qui jouait sur son sexe…Il en perdit toute contenance, ne comprenant plus rien de ce qu'il lui arrivait…Elle lui caressa le bout du sexe du pouce et le taquina du bout de sa langue, il sentit ses jambes défaillir…

Il baissa la tête et vit sa bouche, avec horreur, lui avaler toute son intimité….

Horreur qui se transforma vite en un plaisir qui ne put s'empêcher d'extérioriser bruyamment…Il rougit incapable de se contrôler, il posa ses mains sur sa tête pour suivre le mouvement de celle-ci sur son intimité dévorée d'une façon plus qu'agréable…Une étrange douleur parcourra alors son bas ventre et il sentit la jouissance soudain le saisir, le faisant se tendre et s'abandonner dans la bouche de la jeune fille dans un gémissement qu'il ne se crut jusqu'alors pas capable d'émettre…

« Je suis désolé » lui souffla-t-il, tout penaud, sourire aux lèvres en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Pourquoi mon lapin ? »

« J'aurais dû éviter de … »

Il fit mine de s'essuyer la bouche

Elle rit tout doucement en se léchant les lèvres….

« T'inquiète, j'adore ça… »

Il tiqua, perplexe…Il se trouvait tout à coup, ridicule, pantalon sur les chevilles et boxer sur les genoux…

S'apercevant de sa détresse, elle le rhabilla en lui caressant une dernière fois le sexe…Il dut fermer les yeux pour contrôler le nouveau désir qui s'emparait de lui….

« Il parait que je dois t'apprendre autre chose… »

« Oui » en opinant de la tête.

Elle retira sa culotte et l'attira vers lui…Il refusa d'avancer…

« Laisse toi faire… »

« Faire quoi ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement

« Non » lança Castiel

« Quoi ? Non… » Dean appuyé sur le capot de l'Impala, se redressa…

« T'as pas aimé ?»

« La fellation…C'était… » Un éclat dans ses yeux

« J'ai entendu merci… » sourit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil

«T'es plutôt du genre démonstratif…»

Castiel piqua un fard et baissa la tête

« Mais alors ? C'est quoi…C'est la minette qui t'a fait peur ? »

Castiel tiqua, ne comprenant pas la référence…

« Le truc inverse » se désespéra Dean

Castiel se figea

« Je ne peux pas mettre ma langue dans…Je…J'ai… »

« Respire »

« Je peux pas »

« Rien ne t'y oblige…Ce soir, tu as découvert 2 merveilles sur 3…C'est déjà pas si mal hein ? »

Castiel se redressa

« Merci, Dean »

« Je te devais bien ça, mec… »

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule

« Allez à mon tour… »

Il le fixa, pointant son doigt sur son torse en tenant son épaule de l'autre.

« Je t'interdis d'apparaitre dans ma chambre, tu m'entends…T'attends ici que j'ai fini ou tu te casses»

« Je vais attendre ici »

« Bien »

Il rentra dans la chambre…Castiel sourit et disparut

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Katie, se rinçant le visage et la bouche sous la douche, ce dit qu'il y avait des mecs bizarres quand même….La porte s'ouvrit et Dean entra…

Des bizarres et puis les autres…

Il pénétra dans la douche nu, son désir déjà bien en évidence.

« J'ai parlé cul tout la soirée, il est temps de mettre mes cours en pratique… »

Elle lui sourit et l'attira contre elle en l'embrassant…Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à son sexe…Elle le masturba d'une main en se caressant le sien de l'autre…

Il la laissa diriger le jeu…Elle se pencha à son oreille, haletante…

« Maintenant »

Il la calla contre la douche, la porta et glissa en elle…Elle se mit à gémir sous ses coups de rein mêlant son plaisir au sien…

Debout derrière la douche, Castiel observa les ébats du couple…Il se surprit à ne pas éprouver de désir…Juste un pincement au cœur…

L'entendre jouir en elle dans un râle le fit disparaitre de la salle de bain…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Quand Dean sortit, Castiel n'était plus là…katie partit en lui souriant…

Quand sa voiture s'éloigna et que Dean rentra dans la chambre, l'ange était à nouveau là, assis, raide sur sa chaise…

« T'en tire une gueule !…T'as pas aimé mes petits leçons de mises en pratique… » en riant

« Si…Beaucoup…J'aime …J'aime ça » en baissant le regard

« Demain, on va te trouver une jolie petite poupée pour terminer tes leçons en beauté…. »

« Non…Merci…J'ai appris ce que j'avais à savoir »

« Tu veux pas de la cerise sur le gâteau ? » en souriant puis il aperçut le regard de Castiel se poser sur la porte de la salle de bain

« Espèce de fils de pute…Tu nous as mâté sous la douche ?… Vieux pervers dégueulasse… »

Il hurlait ses mots mais étonnamment se faire reluquer pendant qu'il faisait l'amour l'excitait, cela faisait partie de ses fantasmes…Même si il aurait, honnêtement, préféré un mateur d'un autre genre….Féminin…

« Ca t'a plu au moins ? »

« De te voir prendre du plaisir avec elle ? »

« Dis comme ça » sourire lubrique sur les lèvres…

« Non »

Dean sentit son égo en prendre un coup…

« Ca t'a pas empêché de prendre ton pied avec elle avant, hein ?… »

« J'expérimentais »

« Bruyamment d'ailleurs…Et bien sache que cela ne m'a pas fait bander non plus, tes ébats à la con » grinça Dean.

La réaction de Castiel ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait…Il releva la tête et sourit

« Tant mieux… »

Il se leva, devant le visage interloqué de Dean

« A bientôt, Dean et merci pour cette soirée qui fut très…Agréable »

« Et unique, je te préviens…Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de cul entre nous, mec…Pigé ? »

Il opina de la tête…

« Pigé… »

Il disparut en souriant…La nudité de Dean gravé dans sa grâce…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Dean se coucha, espérant trouver le sommeil pour quelques heures…

Il s'endormit et rêva alors d'une fellation dont il aurait préféré ne jamais vouloir se souvenir…

Il se réveilla en sueur….Entre érection et mine horrifiée…

« PUTAIN CASS, ESPECE DE PETIT ENFOIRE DE MERDE…SI TU OSES ENCORE VENIR T'IMMISCER DANS MES REVES, JE TE TUE… T'A COMPRIS ?….ET T'AVISE PLUS DE ME DEMANDER DE LECONS PARTICULIERES OU JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TOUTES TES PLUMES UNE PAR UNE»

Il s'effondra sur son lit proche de l'extinction de voix…

« Putain d'ange »

Sur un banc public, Castiel sourit…

FIN


End file.
